


The Calm After the Storm

by Sladeckta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief, Keith helps the McClains on their farm between missions, Langst, Lowkey PTSD, M/M, a few phoebs after s8 finale, for all the klance shippers who need fluff rn, hopefully this helps lol, season 8 spoils, yes i watched it already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sladeckta/pseuds/Sladeckta
Summary: Following the events of season 8, Lance is having a hard time getting comfortable. There's an insatiable itch under his skin, every place She had ever touched him.And it hurt.The person he would normally never pour his heart out to ends up helping the most.





	The Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this pretty much immediately after I finished the last episode so have this shameless self-indulgence.

Lance closed his eyes and tilted his head back, baring his face to the dark clouds that had hung laden with water over the McClain plot for phoebs. Months. Whatever, they were interchangeable at this point.

 

Breathe in deep.

 

Oxygen. Fresh, crisp oxygen. Organic, created by plant life instead of generators. He still couldn’t get over it. Tinged with the sweet, honey-like scent of the Juniberry flowers that surrounded him on all sides, covering every available patch of green grass this tiny plot of land had to offer. But this tiny plot of land was home. Home to all of his family and the people he still had to love.

 

He was home.

 

Lance would be lying if he said he’d expected that home to end up being New Altea. He’d be lying if he said it had even sunk in yet that he was apparently at least some part Altean. Or maybe Allura had just… blessed him, somehow? Lance really had no idea, but Coran insisted that he shouldn’t think too hard about it.

 

Easy for him to say.

 

Lance released the breath he held deep in his chest, relishing in the clean smell of ozone. It would rain again tonight. As it had nearly every day on this planet since… Since the war ended a couple phoebs ago.

 

Rain.

 

One of the things he’d missed the most about Earth. Lance remembered wondering if he would ever feel the cool touch of rainwater on his skin. If he’d ever breathe in the incredible scent of his favorite weather again. Spending hours thinking about how the trees would bend and sway under storms with raging winds. How afterwards, tree branches would be left in its wake, ripping up the foundations of everything that had taken deca-phoebs to grow and nurture.

 

In one instant, everything could vanish in the wake of a storm.

 

He’d been here for so long already, and Lance still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that it was over. They were done.

 

They never had to fight again. Or so they say.

 

In spite of this, his traitorous brain whispered that it wasn’t over. There had to still be some impending threat that they’d missed. Honerva was gone, yes, but surely she couldn’t be the only psychotic being in the universe with a little too much power?

 

Lance’s muscles were taut and curled, ready to spring at the slightest hint of a danger that no longer existed. He felt like a prisoner in his own skin, vulnerable and weak without his armor and bayard. He had initially expected to settle in right at home, but Lance supposed that spending years cruising the endless depths of space just made this planet, or any planet, seem so-

 

_Plop._

 

Lance was dragged from his spiraling internal processes to open his eyes and stare up at the dark sky as rain finally, _finally_ began to fall on him, his family’s farm, against the smooth synthetic greenhouse ceiling he sat on. Seeping into the soil around him, amplifying the potency of the Juniberry aroma that surrounded the area.

 

Dark spots appeared on the petals of each flower around the farm.

 

_Plop, plop._

 

Tension Lance didn’t even realize he’d had melted out of his shoulders as the rain soaked through his hair, sliding down over his freshly tattooed cheekbones, down his jaw, his neck. The soft night shirt he wore clung to his frame, but if Lance shivered, it was from delight.

 

“Had a feeling I’d find you out here.”

 

Lance’s eyes snapped open.

 

He twisted his back to look behind him at the speaker, fingers reflexively twitching for his bayard only for nothing to appear.

 

A tired looking Keith Kogane stood a couple yards behind him, clearly having climbed to the top of this greenhouse. His hands were raised slightly in mock surrender. His once-enemy was clad in a red tee shirt and dirty black jeans. Comfortable everyday wear, but Lance couldn’t help but notice he looked more physically uncomfortable than usual.

 

Lance must have relaxed visibly, because Keith approached before dropping into a sitting position next to him. The Korean’s legs dangled off the edge of the glass ceiling and he leaned back on his hands to look up at the simply astounding view of New Altea’s two moons as well as the beautiful rings that circled the planet itself.

 

Keith’s breath whooshed out of him as he took his seat and Lance nodded, mimicking his exhale.

 

The rain had faded to a drizzle, almost like it was giving way so Lance wouldn’t have to shout over the patter of raindrops.

 

“It still hasn’t sunk in yet.”

 

Lance saw Keith turn to look at him out of his peripheral.

 

“What hasn’t sunk in?”

 

“ _Mierda_ , Keith, any of it. I still have this… This gnawing anxiety in my chest. Like I’m waiting for something terrible to happen that takes all of this away. Everything we’ve spent years fighting for has finally been achieved. But it still feels like…” Lance trailed off, scowl rising on his face to rival that of the man sitting next to him.

 

Keith frowned and nodded, looking as if he felt empathy rather than just sympathy for Lance’s internal struggle.

 

“I know how you feel. I feel so... vulnerable wearing civilian clothes. All that’s separating me from the blast of a laser gun is a thin sheet of fabric.” Keith muttered, tugging at the hem of his cotton tee shirt anxiously. He said the words hesitantly, like it was taking all of his courage to speak his personal thoughts and fears to the other.

 

Lance watched him closely for a moment before turning his gaze back to the rolling black clouds above.

 

“We’re not so different, after all.”

 

“I don’t think we ever were.” Keith hummed as he idly kicked his legs, the response quick and confident. It made Lance’s heart clench in memory of feelings he’d buried years ago.

 

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, the two simply enjoying the company of another who shared in their own restlessness. Keith, shockingly, was first to break said silence.

 

“... I can’t believe not one, but both of us ended up being part alien.”

 

The burst of laughter from Lance actually made Keith jump a little.

 

“Fucking hell, tell me about it! And I don’t even actually know whether or not I’m _really_ Altean or if Allu-” Lance’s breath caught in his throat and he looked down, brows furrowed and fists clenched.

 

Keith watched him with yet more empathy.

 

“You miss her.” He stated, an observation if Lance had ever heard one.

 

“Of course I do. I know she did what she had to do. Took the only option we had to make, but…” Lance’s vision blurred and he palmed at his eyes. Around them, the rain began to pick up, forcing the trees and their leaves to sway. “But… but now she’s gone and…”

 

A pair of strong arms slid around his shoulders before Lance could collapse in on himself from grief. They tugged him into a warm, solid chest, regardless of how soaked the half-Galran’s shirt was.

 

“I know. We all miss her. And we’ll never stop missing her.”

 

“God, fuck, I just want her back, I just want to hold her one more time. I just want to kiss her again. Just one more time…” Lance whimpered, body trembling with the force of his emotions. If Keith’s shirt wasn’t soaked before, it surely would be now. Rain continued to rage around them, but Lance didn’t hear any of it. He actually couldn’t hear anything other than their heartbeats, which was a little odd. However, if Lance learned anything in their years of misadventures, it’s not to question most things and to just roll with the punches.

 

Lance’s next Punch came when he felt Keith shift and he was suddenly being held properly by the black paladin, nestled between his legs and against the firm chest under a soaked tee. Lance could feel Keith’s heartbeat from where his ear was pressed to Keith’s collarbone. He could feel the short puffs of breath against his forehead.

 

The position made Lance’s heart stutter a bit.

 

“I know you miss her. And you’re hurting. But… Just think about it. She gave her life to save the lives of, literally countless, people. Her… essence is the foundation for this reality and every other one there is. Allura is…” Keith exhaled and looked up at the stars through gaps in the clouds that weren’t there just a moment ago.

 

Lance watched him. Really looked at him as he spoke, for what felt like the first time in deca-phoebs. Keith. Their brave, fearless leader. He had grown so much over the years. Lance didn't have enough fingers to count the number of times Keith had almost died, especially if it was throwing himself into the line of fire to save a comrade. And those were the ones Lance knew about. Who could say how many close calls their leader had taken off-camera to ensure their safety? Their happiness?

 

“... Allura is more than just a Princess, now. Or even a Queen. She’s a- a deity. A cosmic entity. The universe’s holy guiding hand. The tree connecting all of our roots.” Keith looked down at him, looking a little embarrassed at sharing his thoughts. Lance smiled a little at how endearing it was. “She is what connects all of us, now. Over every timeline. I think she still has a hand in our lives, too. I’ve never been much for religion, but… When you watch the evolution of one happen right in front of you, it’s kind of hard not to get into it a little.”

 

Keith sent him a sheepish grin that made Lance’s eyes water again, for a different reason.

 

“Especially if you happen to be romantically involved with said cosmic deity. In fact, I’m willing to bet that a sliver of her is in every single one of these flowers. Even if you aren’t an Altean by blood, Allura _chose_ you. These,” Keith’s hand lifted to cup Lance’s face, thumb brushing over the tingly marks under his eyes. The swipe also gathered a tear that Lance hadn’t realized he’d shed. “These show that you were so pure in intention that you have earned the Mark of the Chosen. Given to you by an ancient cosmic being. She… She will always be with you, Lance. In these flowers, in these marks, and in every day that she sacrificed herself to make possible.”

 

Lance stared at Keith with wide azure eyes, actually shocked speechless for the first time in a long time.

 

Keith turned progressively redder as they held eye contact. He coughed nervously into a fist and went to pull away. “S-Sorry, that was probably weird…”

 

Lance shifted and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, tugging him close in a hug. He felt the half-Galran tense for a long moment. Then, slowly, his arms came to circle Lance’s waist in return. Lance felt a shuddering breath leave Keith’s chest and roll hot across his shoulder as Keith tucked his face into him.

 

“Thank you, Keith.”

 

Lance could have sworn he’d heard Keith’s pulse skip.

 

“Anytime, Lance.”

 

They sat like that for a long while, Lance pressing his face into Keith’s neck, breathing in his sweet cinnamon scent. It eased him into a sense of peace, security. Keith’s presence was like a blanket of safety he had never realized he’d needed until he lost it. All of those nights in the Castle wondering if Keith would ever return from his missions with the Blade. Hoping, praying for his safe return. Those arms were around him now, grounding him in this reality. Lance could just _feel_ the towering waves of his emotions calm and still under the warm weight of those arms. Roaring rapids smoothed out into light ripples. Anxious winds of his slowed to a cool breeze.

 

“Lance, look.”

 

The red paladin reluctantly lifted his head from Keith’s neck to look up.

 

The sky was clear. Like, actually clear, for the first time since Lance had gotten to this planet. He could see the wide expanse of flickering white specks against a golden-pink backdrop. New Altea’s closest moon took up most of the right half of the sky, while the second was smaller and directly above their heads. The small smattering of clouds that still lingered in the sky hovered just over the horizon as the solar system’s star sank below it. The light of day disappeared into the glow of night.

 

Lance had never seen anything so beautiful.

 

“I-It’s rained every day since I got here. I just thought it was a rainy planet.” Lance said, eyes glued to the newly visible sky.

 

“The rain is seems like it ebbs and flows with your mood.”

 

“What?”

 

Keith smiled a little bashfully and Lance’s heart did an uncomfortable flip in his ribcage.

 

“Well… when you got more worked up, the rain got worse. And once you calmed down…” Keith looked out over the horizon. “So did the storm.”

 

Lance tried not to think about the implications of that too hard. That would lead to a realization he was sure to make about himself that his poor, splintered heart wasn’t ready for. So, he instead choose to pull away from Keith, blushing awkwardly. “Right. Uh. Okay.”

 

“I guess it could have something to do with the Marks.” Lance said after a moment.

 

Keith shrugged. “Could be. It wouldn’t surprise me if Allura gave you some of her quintessence. Or some kind of crazy shit like that.”

 

The screen door to his house suddenly clattered against the siding. The sound might as well have been a gunshot with how quick both Keith and Lance jump to their feet on instinct.

 

“Leandro! _Hora de comer!_ Bring Keith!” Lance heard her call to them, and he waved at her to let her know he’d heard her. He tried to still his rapidly pounding heart.

 

Lance calmed his racing heartbeat, catching the amused, if not curious, look Keith was giving him. “Leandro?”

 

Lance’s chest fluttered when Keith’s Texan accent slipped a bit around the letters of his name. He looked away to hide the blush, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

“Yep, that’s my name.”

 

“Is Lance a nickname?”

 

“It’s an acronym, actually. I’ve got five first names.”

 

“Wow, really? Five? How did I not know that?”

 

“Because I never told you. My Mama and… my significant other are the only ones allowed to call me Leandro.”

 

“Copy that.”

 

The small smile Lance received in response warmed his soul. So it caught him off guard when a challenging smirk took its place.

 

“Race you to the house.”

 

In a flash, Keith was scaling down the side of the greenhouse like he’d been born doing it, laughing the whole way.

 

“Hey! You have claws and shit for grip! That’s cheating!”

 

“I do not have claws!”

 

Keith made it to the porch before Lance, and the latter watched as he held the screen door open for him.

 

Lance paused, catching the shortest glimpses of long, snow white hair and a matching dress kneeling among the juniberries.

 

Snapping his vision to the figure’s position, he saw nothing. Lance frowned dejectedly, a deep, agonizing sigh leaving his chest. He turned his back to the field of juniberry flowers that stretched as far as his eyes could see, placing his foot on the first porch stair. As he did so, a gust of wind rose up with a low whistle, seemingly from the soil under the flowers themselves.

 

Petals rose from the field in a gentle, yet strong air current gathering them en masse.

 

“Wow. There must be hundreds.” Keith whispered, letting the screen door quietly click shut, attention successfully captured. He crossed the porch to stand on the top stair, just in front of Lance, looking out over the field alongside him.

 

The breeze was warm, and ruffled Lance and Keith’s soaked outerwear almost playfully as it wrapped around them. It blew Keith’s hair back out of his face, tucking the strands behind his ears like it had been done by caring, graceful fingers instead of an air current. Petals, seemingly glowing pink although it could have been the twilight, danced in, around, and between the two stunned men. The gentle feeling wrapped them together in a whirlwind of petals on Lance’s front porch. But neither paladin felt scared. The petals felt like a warm hug. Like being welcomed home by open arms. A velvety pink petal glided over Lance’s Mark, and down his cheek and the length of his jaw. Like the touch of a lover not completely gone.

 

The breeze was gone as quick as it came, leaving both men a little breathless, and, to their shock, completely dry.

 

Lance turned back around to face Keith again, eyes wide and watery.

 

The massive grin on Keith’s face was absolutely blinding. Lance had _never_ seen him smile like that. Keith’s heavy hand dropped onto his best friend’s shoulder in support.

 

“Told you she’s still here.”

 

Lance, for the first time in months, was able to grin back as he followed _Keith Kogane_ into his family home.

 

Lance would be alright.

 

They all would.


End file.
